Falling
by lilmsangle
Summary: Kagome fell from a cliff... and survived! But she comes back different Disclaimer: I own nothing notable, everything belongs to it s respective owners.


"Kikyou!" InuYasha yelled for her even though both Kagome and Kikyou were falling. Naraku had dropped both of them off the cliff at the same time, and he yelled only for her. Kagome knew his priorities in that instant, and was shocked when he caught them both. Inuyasha began to struggle quickly with the combined weight of both women, and Kagome knew he wouldn`t be able to hold them both up for much longer. Everyone else was too busy in the fight to help.

Kagome took a breath of defeat and let it out slowly."Kikyou, promise me you`ll take care of him for me? If not I`ll haunt your ass or something."

Kikyou`s eyes widened, she thought that just a moment ago that Kagome hated her, then she softened. "I promise, Kagome. May things be different in the next life."

Inuyasha just caught on to what they were talking about. "KAGOME! Don`t you dare let go! I can keep you here until the others come to help! Don`t leave me!"

Kagome brushed a hand across InuYasha`s cheek. "Take care of everyone else, InuYasha."

Kagome reached up and grabbed a hold of the subjugation beads and broke them as she let go and fell into the waiting mouth of the rocks below. InuYasha tried his best to hold her, and she fell anyway. Kagome heard multiple screams of her name, and a few cuss words. Kagome relaxed before she hit the ground. There was no point to be tense in her last moment, especially since she chose this rather then kill all three of them. Kagome hit the ground hard. She hurt all over, and quickly fell into a dark abyss.

* * *

><p>Kagome woke up in a field of flowers. She was confused, how was she here? Was everything a dream?<p>

"No little one it was not a dream, you have a choice to make. You died a little early, so you can go back, live, be with your soul mate. Or you could stay here and wait for the next time to be with your soul mate, which is 75,000,000 years from now." Kagome`s head whipped around and she looked at the other figure in the field with her. She was a pale woman, with blonde hair and brown eyes. She wore a simple blue and pink yukata.

"You mean I can go back? Why? And who is my soul mate? Is it InuYasha?" Kagome watched as the woman`s face turned to one of relief. Then the blonde haired woman's eyes narrowed. She gasped in shock at the bindings she saw around Kagome`s head. There were three main ones; a blue one which meant she had already found her soul mate, A red one allowing the caster to see and hear whatever she did, And a black one. The black one meant that she was under a false sense of love, a blinding one that misplaced her true emotions, effectively taking her from her soulmate. That was the worse deed anyone could do! The blonde took a few moments to recover herself and break the red and black bindings. She noticed an immediate change in Kagome. Kagome looked like she had more confidence, more self-awareness. Her back straitened, her shoulders squared off, and her chin raised.

"Yes you can go back, because you did the most selfless thing the Gods have ever seen. I don`t know if I should tell you who your soul mate is, but it is not InuYasha." Kagome used her best puppy eyes, they worked on most everyone. "Fine, here look at this."

Kagome was handed a mirror. She eagerly looked in it and broke out in a wide grin. "This is..." (A/n Give you one guess )

* * *

><p>Kagome`s eyes opened to a dark, star filled sky. She heard sobs and cries of why above her. They themselves couldn`t get down here, so they mourned her from up there. Kagome tried to move, but moaned in pain. The sobs quieted and Kagome could almost feel the hope herself.<p>

"Is anyone down there!" The voice was calling down to Kagome, and she could almost place who it belonged too.

"Y-Ye-s" Kagome`s voice was quiet and pitiful, but they would be able to hear her. Kagome had to wait for a few minutes, but finally some one came down.

"Holy shit! Kagome! How did you survive that fall? You should be dead! Thank gods, maybe Sango will be happy now." Miroku was the one talking but some one else picked her up. They were gentle, She could see the claws on them, yet they didn`t bother her nor hurt her. Miroku grabbed hold of one of the clawed ones arms and off they went to the top. Sango was a mess of tears and gibberish, as she was so happy Kagome was alive. The clawed one set Kagome down gently and quickly left under the guise of hunting. Kagome steeled herself up to ask the one question she wanted to know the answer to. She pulled her self up into a sitting position, which caught everyone off guard.

"Kagome you should be resting! Who knows what that fall did to you!" Sango was better now, and more of a mother hen.

"As if, while I was blacked out down there my body healed itself. I only feel sore, thirsty, and hungry right now." Kagome sighed, then looked at Sango." Sango-chan, Wh- where`s Kouga?"

"I`m right here, why do you need something?" Kouga walked out of the forest with a boar on his shoulder. "I brought dinner."

"Well I don`t exactly need anything right now..." Kagome was blushing as she often does around Kouga.

"Is there something you want?" Kouga caught the meaning behind her words. She didn`t need anything, but she did want something. Kagome nodded and her blush deepened. Kouga set the pig over the fire to cook. "Well you`re my woman, so all you have to do is ask!"

"Oh, ok..." Kagome took a deep breath,"Ummm... Kouga, can I have a hug?"

Kouga blinked a few moments, then broke out in a wide grin. "Finally worming up to me eh?"

Kagome looked away trying to hide her blush, but was unsuccessful at it. Sango and Miroku were the only others in the camp and were shell shocked at Kagome. Sango broke out in a wide grin. Kouga put his finger under Kagome`s chin and moved her head to face him. "Ya know, you`re cute when you blush."

Kagome blushed worse and InuYasha chose that time to walk in to camp. Sango was grinning like a mad woman, Miroku was still shell-shocked, Kagome was alive and blushing with Kouga`s arms around her, and Kouga looked like he was enjoying it all. InuYasha was smitten with jealousy. He asked the one question that would make things awkward. "So, Kagome, how did you survive?"

Kagome froze, the others had not asked that question for they were just to happy at having her back to wonder. "umm... well you see... I don`t know. I remember not tensing before I hit the ground, no point to since I was going to die, the next thing I remember is me waking up to Kouga calling down to me after hearing my utterance of pain I guess."

Kagome tryed to work out what was going on, why she couldn`t remember what happened before waking up. She knew something happened, but not any details. "So why are you still cuddling up with Kouga, now that I`m back?"

InuYasha had a smirk on his face as Kouga`s fell. Kouga knew that Kagome would go back to InuYasha now that he made a point of his return. He gave one last squeeze to Kagome before trying to pull away. Kagome grabbed his arms before he could leave and pulled him into another hug. "Are you serious? Why wouldn`t I hug Kouga? I mean he was the one to save me from the cliff bottom, and he`s my friend! Go bugger off InuYash."

Kagome threw a leg over Kouga`s hip and snuggled up into his side. Kouga was surprised as any other in camp, Kagome had straight up told InuYasha to fuck off and that she was choosing Kouga for the time being. Kagome poked Kouga in the side, causing the wolf demon to look at her. " Close your mouth, you`ll catch flies."

Kagome then proceeded to throw Kouga`s arm around her and laid her head on his chest. InuYasha stormed out of camp, Miroku was slapped twice for trying to grope Songo, and Kagome fell asleep cuddled to Kouga.


End file.
